


This One You Shall Cherish

by Whatwefightfor



Series: We Must Be Brave [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ahamkara (Destiny) - Freeform, Angst, Manipulation, Mind Games, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor
Summary: Sometimes it's the voice of Mara Sov, or Ikora Rey, or Petra Venj, or Eris Morn, her favorite. But the words, the sense, are always the same.
Series: We Must Be Brave [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291235
Kudos: 11





	This One You Shall Cherish

A voice rings throughout the Menagerie as Ace and his fireteam clear another room. Familiar. Throaty. Oozing with camp. The voice of an Emperor.

"I could finish you. And you would not be at my side at the dimming of the world. You, the Guardian of Guardians."

Another voice follows, in his head. This one alien, as cloying as it is discordant, the knife-on-granite croon of Savathun's daughter.

_Thank you, sweet friend. You are a gift and a delight. You are more dear than my mother, for you have given birth to me a thousand times._

Another. Conspiratorial. Bravado masking paranoia. The voice of a man with many names and no name.

_We built it together. And all of us, with this in hand? Even the Man with the Golden Gun should have pause._

Yet another. Deep, with a slight trawl. Hard and stern. The voice of a Renegade.

_It is time, now, we prove our trust is not misplaced. It is time to test your resolve and see if you truly have the strength to balance the gray between absolutes._

The next, a voice he's heard more than enough of by now. Grating and smug. The voice of a Fanatic.

_You enjoyed killing them? You enjoyed putting them in dirt — where you belong? Did it make you feel good?_

Ace shakes the voices from his ears and pulls the trigger of his fusion rifle, blasting a trio of Goblins into embers. He must focus. He won't let himself be manipulated.

He _can't_ let himself be manipulated.

The final voice, the one that always rounds out the group - the only one that's _real_ \- rises in a low, feminine chuckle in the back of his mind. Sometimes it's the voice of Mara Sov, or Ikora Rey, or Petra Venj, or Eris Morn, her favorite. But the words, the sense, are always the same.

_You cannot hide from what you have wrought,_ she says. _We are inextricably bound; we are joined by web upon web of blood-red strings; we shall dance in the twilight forever, O Murderer Mine._

"Hey, Young Wolf!" Someone calls from up ahead. Titan Lee, serving as backfill from his clan. "You good?"

Ace feels Riven retreat, content with the damage she's done.

"Fine," he replies, and moves to catch up.


End file.
